


You don't need anyone but me

by Bratjedi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Super old fic, dubcon, eviltwin au, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: Stan gets a kiss from Carla
Ford makes sure it never happens again





	

**Author's Note:**

> The very first Eviltwin fic my rp partner and I did!   
> It's very old and kinda rusty but still a good one! 
> 
> Originally posted to my nsfw tumblr blog  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/124982938154/you-dont-need-anyone-but-me
> 
> POV changes every new paragraph  
> Ford was rped by my friend, I did Stan
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan was grinning to himself, nearly jittering with excitement. That was SO great! He just...he just punched the guy! And then he got a kiss from Carla! He had a dorky smile on his face as he walked into the room he and his brother shared, sighing happily. "Best. Night. Ever~" he hummed, going over to his bed to flop down and get his clip-on bow tie off. It was like he didn’t even notice Ford.

  
Ford was busy going through his notes for class. Unlike his brother he didn't have time to run around as he liked. He actually had to get into a good college. Not that Ford would ever force Lee to study. Oh no. His brother didn't need that. Didn't need an education. After all, Ford would be there to look after him. Always. He looked up as Lee entered to room, intending to at least acknowledge his return, when he noticed the look on his brother's face. His brows knit down as he watch his twin slump into his bed and mumble to himself. 'This.' Ford thought 'could be bad.' Only he should be able to make Lee this happy. He turned his chair fully to look at his brother.   
"What's got you in such a good mood, Lee?" He asked, keeping his tone light and curious.

  
Lee reached up to touch his cheek, eyes squinting with how wide he was grinning. He sighed again and rolled over onto his stomach, then seemed to hesitate when he heard the squeak of Ford’s chair. He looked over at him, brows furrowing slightly. He pressed his lips together at Ford’s question and stared at him for a moment before looking down. Was...Ford actually curious? He didn’t sound mad... "Uh, well you know how I said I was going out? T-to go see 'grandpa the kid?'" he hesitated, then started to remember it all over again and he was smiling again, looking down. "Well...d-don’t get mad but I went with Carla." His smile widened even further at that. He crossed his arms on the bed and put his chin on top of them. "This stupid jerk tried stealing her purse, so I punched him-" he said, sitting up right all of a sudden, grinning. "I punched him, Ford! Left hook right to his face!" he said, gesturing the movement. "I think I knocked a tooth out!" He said, laughing. "And then Carla she- hhshhe...uh" he stopped mid-sentence, furrowing his brows and glancing away.

  
The moment Stan mentioned Carla Ford’s hands fisted at his sides. Oh how he HATED that girl. How he despised the way she looked at HIS brother. She had no place in his life and Ford would make sure she never would. His eyes narrowed as he stood up, slowly moving over to his brother’s bed. "She did what Stan? You can't just leave it there."

Lee felt his chest tighten up, swallowing nervously as his brother came over. He moved away from him, scooching back on the bed. "No uh- She just thanked me. I got her purse back- she thanked me-" he tried, fists balling into the sheets.

  
Ford hummed lightly at that, carefully moving onto the bed and crawling after him until he could reach out and run a hand up Lee’s arm. Should he let the matter drop for now or keep pushing? Options, options. Or perhaps he should...butter his brother up a little first to get him talking a little bit more truthfully. He moved his hands up to his brother’s biceps, giving them a sharp squeeze. "Hmmm, took him out with one punch?" He moved forward again, to a spot where Lee would either have to move his legs around Ford’s hips or curl up into a ball. "I'm impressed Lee. You really are getting very good."

Lee looked uncomfortable, worried and stressed out as Ford forced his way closer. He shrugged his shoulder, trying to get Ford’s hand off of him. He shifted and then gasped as Ford squeezed and he shrugged both shoulders, trying to move back into the wall itself. He glanced up at his brother though at his comment and pressed his lips back together. He tried curling up into a ball, but as Ford moved closer he couldn't get his leg over. He made a muffled back of the throat noise in complaint but needed to move his leg. So he opted to putting them around Ford’s hips. He pressed his knees close together though, trying to make some sort of wall between them. He looked up at him and blinked a bit, glancing away. "I guess so..."

  
Ford looked down at Lee’s knees between them and frowned. No. That wasn't right. He moved his hands to either knee and forced them apart before moving forward so Lee couldn't close them again. "Your shirt Lee, take it off. I want to see you." He ordered him. His own hands moving to untuck the shirt from his brother’s pants. How had he not noticed that the marks he left on his brother neck had healed enough for Lee to cover them? He would certainly have to fix that. He didn't want _Carla_ getting ideas.

Lee whimpered and tried to keep his knees closed but Ford was already between them. He pressed himself up harder against the wall, taking in a shaky breath at Ford's command. He let go of the sheets and in a bout of confidence, he grabbed Ford's wrists. "Stop- S-Stop, Ford not tonight- Not tonight- Please" he said, his free hand pushing at Ford's chest. He looked terrified, like he might cry.  
Ford froze. Lee was fighting back? Lee was telling him /no/. He glanced up, glaring and catching Lee’s eyes. "Not tonight? But Lee," his grip on the bottom of his brothers shirt tightened and he pulled on it harshly. "I thought you wanted to celebrate?"

  
Once their eyes were locked, Lee couldn't look away. He furrowed his brows and then arched his back in a small attempt to get Ford off. He clenched his eyes closed as Ford tore his shirt free from his pants and he squirmed, trying to grab at Ford's other hand. "Stop- S-She can’t see- Stop! D-Dad will come in-" he tried, an excuse he resorted to often. "I don’t want to celebrate- there’s nothing to celebrate-"  
Ford felt anger tinge at the corner of his mind at Lee’s words and his attempts to get him to stop. Lee wanted to immobilize his hands? Fine. Two could play at that game. And if Lee refused to remove his shirt? Well then it was HIS fault that Ford marked only visible skin. Ford pulled his hands form Lee’s grip only to turn around and grab Lee’s own. Pinning each of them to Lee’s side and pressing them down into the mattress. "Dad's not home Lee. Out with his drinking buddies, remember?" He ground his teeth, pressing closer into his brother, crowding him into the corner. "And why can't she see Lee? Ha? What did she reward you with Lee?! What did she do!?"

  
Lee gasped, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold on tight to Ford's hands. "Stop, Stop!" He gasped and tried to wiggle his hands free but he just couldn’t. His heart dropped when he remembered that yes, dad was out. He wished their dad didn’t leave so often, god he wished he would walk in and catch Ford. He gasped and started to thrash, arching his back to get away from Ford. "Stop- Aha-" he turned his head away, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "S-She kissed me! On the cheek! I-It was just a little kiss! Please! Let go!" he complained, kicking his legs.

  
No. No that was not about to happen. That answer was NOT good enough. Ford saw red. And he was determined now to see it on Lee too. "Where Lee!? Which cheek?! And stop." He used all his weight to pin his brother down. To get him to stop moving. "Answer my question, Lee and stop fighting!"

  
Lee flinched as he was yelled at and he tried to ball up, tried to bring his knees back up and tried to get his hands out from under Ford. "Stop!- Hah-" he gasped as Ford pinned him down and that’s when the tears started rolling. He writhed under him, gasping as he clenched his eyes closed so he didn’t have to look at Ford. "Get off! Please, please get off!"

  
"Fine. If you won't tell me then I'll just have to do both." He said. Bending down and biting at his brothers right cheek first. He couldn't bite down hard there he knew, he couldn't leave a mark that would last. But a slight indent for a few hours wouldn't do any harm. He bit down a little harder before letting go and moving to other side. He would remove that girl’s mark. No matter what.

Lee gasped and wriggled harder, the tears coming out faster. He tossed his head side to side and then Ford was biting the cheek Carla has kissed him on. "Ah! Let go-" he tried, mumbled a bit. As Ford let go he tossed his head, hurting the tendons in his neck but he didn’t care as he pressed his right cheek into the bed, eyes clenched tight and brows furrowed. "I-it was the left one! Please, stop- stop" he sobbed, twisting his wrists in another attempt.

  
Ford did pull back slightly, enough to frown down at his brother and to study his tear streaked face. Seeing the slight bite mark of his brother’s skin calmed him slightly, as did finally getting an answer out of his brother. He should probably reward him for that. And so he lessened the pressure he was putting of Lee’s wrists, releasing one completely so he could bring it up to wipe away some of his tears. "See what you get when you cooperate, Lee? I can be gentle if you are good." He tells him, leaning down to press a soft and comforting kiss into his brother’s cheek this time.

  
Lee gasped out a sigh and opened his eyes a bit to look over at him, not moving his head though. He did move his head slightly though when he got a hand loose and he immediately grabbed onto Ford's shirt. He closed his eyes again when Ford wiped at his eyes. He looked away and then slowly closed his eyes, sighing at the kiss. Carla’s lips were so much softer...He swallowed and furrowed his brows. "I don’t...y-you shouldn’t-" he tried to bring it back up, bring it back up that Ford shouldn’t even be doing this in the first place.

  
"Shouldn't be what Lee?" He asked softly, moving to start kissing down his brother’s neck while his free hand worked at the buttons of his brother’s shirt. "Are you forgetting who started this? Who kissed whom first? I'm just...continuing." He mumbled against Lee’s skin. God he loved this.

  
Lee swallowed and tilted his head back, clenching his eyes with a gasp. For Ford to be so rough and then suddenly so soft and gentle, it fucked with his mind. He closed his eyes and just tried to focus on how gentle this was now. That was until he twisted his pinned hand and felt Ford's hand brush his chest as he worked the buttons. He tilted his head back down and went wide eyed, then furrowed his brows. "That was a mistake- Please, I don’t want to anymore- I don’t want it to continue." he said, pushing at Ford's chest to get him off his neck.

  
That wasn't what Ford wanted to hear, and so he bit sharply into Lee’s newly exposed neck as the buttons on his shirt came loose. "That's not true Lee." He told him after a moment of biting and sucking a mark into his brother’s neck. "You love this, even if you won't admit it. Your body will." And to emphasis his point he moves his hips forward, grinding them into Lee’s. "Your body always gives you away Lee."

  
Lee screamed out and gasped, hand clenching in Ford’s shirt. "No! AhhaHA-" he cried and turned his head, trying to get Ford to get off. He gasped in breath and clenched his eyes closed. "I don’t- I don’t- Don’t-" He begged, pushing at Ford’s chest. He knew what his brother was going to do even before he did it but he still cried out, back arching as he tried to get his hips away from Ford's. "Stop- no-no Hah-Ah-" He whined out, his legs trembling around Ford's hips. He twisted his wrist again, trying to get it free. He wanted to push Ford of, wanted this to stop but he couldn't...he…he was already getting aroused and he hated himself for it. "Get off-" he sobbed

  
"You know you don't want that Lee. Stop trying to deny yourself." Ford tells him, moving to another spot as he finally gets Lee’s shirt fully open. The struggling was getting annoying at this point though and he needed it to stop. Whatever had come over his brother tonight needed to be taken care of and fast. He thought for a moment about how to best go about that. Pain would probably work but...he supposed it wouldn't hurt to give Lee the easy way out. "I promise I'll go easy on you this time Lee if you stop struggling. Just let yourself enjoy it for once. Let me take care of you Lee."

  
Lee sobbed and grit his teeth. "S-Stop telling me what I want- Ah-" he gasped, struggling still as Ford moved to another spot. "Get off-" he whined, still pushing at Ford's chest as he was thinking about things. He hesitated at Ford's words, looking up at him. Tears welled up in his eyes again and he pressed his lips together. "D-don’t...I don’t enjoy it- I-I" he stuttered, his own thoughts making his words broken. He couldn't just…give in…but if he fought, Ford would hurt him more. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, more tears slipping out.

  
Ford pulled back and moved his hand to fords chin, turning his head back to look at him. "I can make it enjoyable Lee. I can make it the best thing you've ever felt." He tells him softly, leaning down to press a careful kiss against his brothers lips before talking against them "just say yes Lee. I want to look after you. You just have to let me."

  
Lee had half a mind to tear his head back from Ford's hand but thought better of it. He swallowed and looked up at Ford, frowning and feeling his face heat up at his words. He clenched his eyes shut as Ford kissed him, his lips parting slightly as Ford talked against them. He took in a shaky breath and tilted his head back, trying to get his face away from Ford's. "I can’t- y-you can’t. I don’t want to be looked after- Ford, please, stop" he said, voice shaky as he kicked his legs out again.

  
The slap came as a shock even to him and it took him a moment to even realize he had done it. He stared at his hand and then at the red mark forming on Lee’s cheek. It took him even longer to realize he was talking, quickly and angrily down at his brother "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say you don't need to be looked after! Don't you DARE TELL ME YOU DONT NEED ME! Do you KNOW what I have done for you Lee!? DO YOU!?"

  
Lee gasped and felt his head snap to the side with the slap, his neck hurting now as well as his cheek. He felt tears welling up again as he looked up at his brother, terrified. He winced at his yelling and felt the tears run down his face. He rolled his shoulders, kicking again. "I don’t! I don’t need you! Y-you haven’t done anything for me!" he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew he should stop, he knew he was digging a deeper hole but he couldn’t stop talking, couldn't stop yelling back. "All you’ve done is hurt me! You keep driving my friends away, y-you- I-" he stuttered, his eyes hurting with how hard he was crying now.

  
His hands were around Lee’s neck now and he was squeezing. He needed to get Lee to stop talking. To just stop! "You don't need anyone but me Lee! They could never love you half as much as I love you!" He squeezed harder "Say it! Say you need me!"

  
Lee went wide eyed, the air stinging his wet eyes. He gasped and his hands flew up with Ford's, wrapping around his brother's wrists as he struggled to pull them off. His mouth opened up to gasp in air and he clenched his eyes shut as Stanford started to yell again. He kicked his legs and arched his back, gasping and sucking in air desperately as he tried to get Ford off. "S-St-ah-p- F-ford, F-ford-" he gasped tilting his head back in an attempt to get Ford to let go. "I don’t- n-need y-you" he gasped out, regretting it immediately.

  
Ford snarled and his grip tightened. "You're wrong. You need me! You will always need me! You would be nothing without me Lee!" And if he wouldn't admit it then Ford would just have to choke him until he did!

  
Lee gasped and made a squeak of a sound, his nails digging into Ford's wrists, trying to pull them away but his strength was diminishing. He could barely talk now, he tried swallowing against his hands but it just hurt more. He took in gasping breaths, trying to hold on. His eyesight was going black at the edges as he looked up at his brother. "L-et hAhhg g-go" he wheezed out, his eyes feeling heavy. He looked dizzy almost.

  
"You have to say it Lee! I'm not letting go until you say it!" And he knew he was being stupid, knew that Lee wouldn't be able to talk soon, but his anger clouding that. He knew he needed to let up, needed to let his brother breath but at the same time that was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't hear Lee tell him he wasn't needed- couldn't- Tears fell onto Lee’s face, shocking Ford enough to let up. He...he was crying? More tears fell from his eyes, mixing with Lee’s own when they fell on his face and all Ford could do was watch as more and more continued to fall

  
Lee's eyes started to close despite his fight to keep them open, his grip on Ford’s wrists loosening until he was just holding his wrists. He was still trying to gasp in air, trying to fight back against this but everything was just so heavy...The second Ford's grip loosened up, his body instinctively gasped in lungful’s of air. He furrowed his brows and tossed his head back, going dizzy from it all. He breathed in deep, his diaphragm shaking with it. Once things seemed to slow down and he could breathe better, even if Ford still had somewhat of a grip on him, he could finally suss out what just happened. He looked up at Ford and went a little wide eyed at seeing him crying. Oh no, no no, he couldn't be crying. "F-Ford-" he croaked out, his hands letting go of Ford's wrists so he could reach up and grab his shoulders. It’s like he forgot what Ford had just been doing to him. "Ford- Im sorry- Im sorry" he started, panicking with it. He couldn't make his brother cry. He just couldn’t-

  
"No you're not." Ford rasps out as he quickly realized that he's just hovering over Lee and crying "No you're not. If you were sorry you never would have said those things in the first place. You never-" he turned away, forcing himself to regain his composure before pulling himself away from his brother and moving to leave the bed. "I'm done."

  
Lee furrowed his brows and grit his teeth, his stomach hurting with seeing Ford in tears. He gasped again as the hands were removed from his throat and despite wanting to focus on breathing, he forced himself up. He winced as his head swam but he tried reaching over for Ford, grabbing his sleeve. "No, no, Ford- I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry." he begged, holding onto Ford's sleeve harder. He couldn't have his brother mad at him like this, he couldn't. Ford couldn't just be 'done'.

  
Ford thought for a moment about pulling away from Lee but decided to leave it for now as he paused halfway off the bed. "This is what you wanted wasn't it Lee? For me to leave you alone?" His voice was soft, mixed with anger and hurt that he didn't feel like covering. Let Lee hurt for doing this to him. "Well you're getting it Lee. I'll leave you alone." He would leave him alone for however long it took Lee to realize that he needed him. For him to realize he couldn't live without him.

  
Lee furrowed his brows and frowned, wasn’t that what he wanted...it was but...now it felt wrong. He couldn’t just let Ford leave, he needed him- He sobbed with the thought and leaned over, clenching his eyes closed. This was too much he couldn't believe this...he slowly leaned over, pushing his head against Ford's arm, wrapping his own arms around Ford's. "I’m sorry.." he mumbled, fingers digging into the cloth of Stanford’s shirt.

  
Ford tensed before relaxing into his brother’s arms. He slowly moved one of his hands to cover his brothers, brushing over freshly blooming bruises on his wrists. "I love you Lee, more than anything. Why wont you just tell me the same?"

  
Lee breathed in deep at Ford’s gentle touch, gritting his teeth a bit as he was reminded of all the bruises he was going to have. He shifted a little bit and tugged gently at Ford’s sleeve. He didn't answer him right away, just thought over the words. He leaned back a bit and used the hand Ford wasn't holding to wipe at his eyes. "I’m scared" he muttered, hating to admit it.  
Ford is silent for a long moment, simply running his hand over Lee’s own. "Scared? Of me? Or of this? Of us?"

  
Lee just tried to focus on Ford's hand against his own, dropping his other one onto the bed. He was looking down, couldn't look at Ford. "Of you-" he hesitated and then quickly added, "o-of everything- I.." he said, then looked down at his hands, looked at Ford's hand. He didn’t want to give in. He wanted to have a normal relationship with his brother...he didn’t want to lose him.

"Lee..." Ford started before pausing, thinking. He could work with Lee like this. He could get what he wanted out of this Lee. He turned carefully towards his brother, dislodging his hand in the process, but that was okay. It wouldn't be for long. He held his arms out carefully, "Lee. Come here. Please?"

  
Lee swallowed nervously as Ford said his name and he glanced up at him, frowning. He raised his brows a bit as Ford took his hand back and he reached after it before watching Ford open his arms out. He hesitated, scared he was just going to be choked all over again but he crawled forward anyway. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ford and hid his face into the crook of his neck, not wanting to look at him.

Ford wrapped his arms around Lee as soon as he was against him. He tightened his hold for a moment in a hug before running his hands up and down Lee’s back. "You don't have to be scared of me Lee. I would never hurt you without reason. I wouldn't hurt you if you didn't give me reason to."

  
Lee hugged Ford back, wrapping his arms around him closer as he closed his eyes. He furrowed his brows at his words and swallowed. "I’m sorry..." he mumbled, feeling like this time it really was his fault. ”I’m sorry" he sighed again

  
Ford smiled at that, shifting so he could pull Lee closer to him. He liked his brother like this. Liked him sad and small and clinging to him. "Are you sorry lee?" He asked him softly, leaning down to kiss lightly at his brother hair. "Why don't you show me?"

  
Lee let Ford pull him closer and he clutched his hands into his shirt and cuddled him. He nodded at Ford's question, and then furrowed his brows at the next. Oh no...He clenched his eyes shut and hid his face against Ford's neck more. He didn’t want to...but he remembered the slow pull of unconsciousness when Ford was choking him and that got him to move back. He looked down, and then glanced up at Ford before looking away again. Slowly he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Ford's lips, closing his eyes.

  
Ford smiled against the light kiss before leaning into it and slowly opening his mouth, inviting Lee in. He expected it, and if Lee didn't give, well he would find a way to make him. This...guilting Lee into doing things seemed to be working out well so far.

  
Lee cherished how gentle the kiss was, happy for it. But then he felt Ford open his mouth and he furrowed his brows. He didn’t want to kiss like this, he just wanted his brother to hold him and be gentle. He pulled away a bit, pressing his lips together, brow furrowing. "Ford..."

  
Ford opened his eyes slowly and moved a hand to the back of Lee’s head, "That's not good enough Lee. Kiss me properly. Kiss me like you did before." He missed that. Missed how enthusiastic his brother had been. It hadn't been like that since. "Show me Lee."

  
Lee frowned as he felt Ford's hand at the back of his neck and he shrugged his shoulders a bit. Like before...he regretted before, he hated himself for ever agreeing to Ford's "prove it". He wondered if he was like this then, if this has always been Ford making him do things. He swallowed and closed his eyes before slowly leaning in again, kissing his brothers lips gently. Then instead of kissing harder like Ford wanted, he spoke against his lips. "Please, Ford...Please I just want to be held, just tonight- t-tomorrow we can-" he tried desperately to put this off.

  
Ford frowned against Lee’s lips, thinking for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him softly, mimicking Lee’s own kiss. "Kiss me like before and we can. Just one kiss Lee and then I'll just hold you until dad gets home."

  
Lee relaxes against Ford at that gentle kiss, leaning in to kiss him like that again. At his words though he hesitates and thinks about it...Dad..dad should be home soon...he guessed it was okay...he could do this, it was okay.. "Just one...just one" he mumbled, and then kissed Ford gently. He slowly opened his mouth and clenched his eyes shut as he leaned in, kissing Ford a little harder as he let his tongue poke out a bit, not yet kissing him properly.

  
Ford relaxed into the kiss, his hand moving up to Lee’s hair as Lee slowly deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth in response to Lee’s own. He wouldn't push. He wanted Lee to be other one in control this time.  
Lee expected Ford to push him over, to force the kiss harder but he didn’t. Lee moved his hands and slowly wrapped his arms around Ford's neck. He kind of liked it like this, gentle...it was so gentle. At that he pressed into the kiss more, remembering the last time. He slipped his tongue into Ford's mouth, pressing against Ford's own. He held him closer and made a small breathy noise.

  
Ford returned the noise with a moan of his own, trying to hold back on pushing Lee faster even if he wanted it. But he couldn't help clutching at his hair and pulling Lee closer. He needed him closer. "Lee." He gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment before pulling him in for more.

  
Lee furrowed his brows at Ford's moan, making him feel a little better. He gasped as Ford clutched his hair and pulled him in closer, at that he wrapped his arms around Ford 's neck tighter, pulling him flush up against his brother. He gasped as the kiss was broken and he hears his name, sighing at it and then kissing Ford back. He moaned a little louder this time, whimpering as he pulled Ford over, wanting more. He forgot how good this actually could be, how desperate Ford seemed for him when they kissed like this. Then he remembered just earlier, Ford screaming down at him and he broke the kiss, panting and gasping.   
" Ford -"

  
"Don't stop." Was the first thing out of Ford’s lips when Ford broke the kiss. "Lee don't stop. Not yet. Please don't stop" him whimpered, trying to pull his brother back in.

Lee licked his lips, gasping in a breath and furrowed his brows. He breathed in deep as Ford pulled him back in and he shut his eyes. "Ford st-mh-" he tried, but they were kissing again. Lee focused on the whimper of words Ford had said, how desperate he sounded. He relaxed a little and slowly pulled him closer again. He tilted his head to the side, wanting to try something. He took a moment of hesitation before he leaned in closer, pushing Ford back as he forced his tongue into his mouth harder, trying to take more of the lead.

  
Ford closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss and everything Lee was putting into it. He moaned into the kiss again as he felt Lee move him back and deepen the kiss, happily letting his brother have his way if this was what he got.

  
Lee became gentler as he heard Ford moan and he tried to work up the courage to do it again, to try and stay on top. It just didn’t feel right though, he wasn’t used to it. So instead he just moved his arms and put a hand to Ford 's neck, the other on his cheek. He kissed him longer, not as hard and the effort slowly going out of it. He pulled back, gasping and furrowing his brows. That was enough- that...god, why wasn’t dad home yet?

  
It took Ford a moment to realize the kiss had stopped and he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Lee. He was sure there was a blush covering his face but at that moment he didn't care. He pressed his hips up, trying to rub them against Lee’s own. "Do we-do we have to stop?"

  
Lee looked at Ford, furrowing his brows and frowning. Oh man- the last time he saw him blushing was the first time. He pressed his lips together and then gasped, going wide eyed as Ford rolled his hips up against his own. He made an embarrassing squeak of a noise and tried to get Lee off of him "Y-you said only a kiss- You said one- one kiss-" he squawked, embarrassment overcoming his face. He wanted to see Ford more embarrassed but he knew what would happen if they continued. It wasn’t the deal.

  
"But you don't want to stop." Ford insisted, he could tell that Lee didn't want to stop, and now that they had started Lee fully intended to finish. He pushed his hips up again, grinding slowly this time. "Neither of us wants to. So why should we? Come on Lee."

  
Lee furrowed his brows at that, knowing it was true. He stuttered, shifting his hands and putting them on Ford 's shoulders instead. "B-But- that wasn’t- you said-hhAaaah-ahh!" he gasped out, hands clenching in Ford 's shirt as he rolled his hips up against him. He felt himself throb and he gasped, whimpering. "W-We shouldn’t- B-because-" he gasped, fighting the urge to roll his hips back down into Ford 's.

  
Ford grabbed at Lee’s hips, pulling them down it meet his own as he pushed up again, a heavy moan leaving his lips as his eyes slipped closed again, enjoying the sensation. "N-no reason not to Ford. A-nd, nnnn, you-you know how good it feels. C-come on." He pressed. He would wait for Lee to make up his mind, but if it was the wrong choice then he would have to take control of the situation.

  
Lee let out a strangled gasp and moaned loudly, hands bunching up in Ford 's shirt. His face was on fire, this was too much- he didn’t agree to this- He groaned again, whimpering. "w-we can’t- Ford -aahhn-nh oh god-" he gasped as he let his hips roll against Ford 's and he clenched his eyes shut. "s-stop-" he whined, though it was just words, he was leaning over and pushing Ford onto his back the rest of the way. He whimpered as his legs trembled. He pushed his forehead against Ford’s chest and gasped as they rolled against each other again. "We- ah- can’t- mmhhhh-ah" he tried, hands tightening in Ford’s shirt.

  
Ford gasped and moaned as his back hit the bed, giving him more leverage to thrust up and grind against Lee, his body moving on instinct now as it sought out the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. It was perfect, perfect, perfect. "Perfect. Fuck Lee you- that's perfect. J-just like that. Don't stop." He commanded as his grip of Lee’s hips increased, demanding Lee give him everything.

  
Lee groaned loudly at hearing Ford gasp and he dug his fingers into his chest lightly. He whimpered and cried out as Ford rolled his hips just right. He listened to Ford praise him and he whimpered, moving his arms to wrap around Ford 's middle, pulling him up a bit as he hunched over him, rolling his hips into him harder. He whimpered at the grip Ford had on his hips, gasping and moving his face against Ford’s throat. He moaned and in an attempt to quiet himself he closed his lips around Ford’s neck, sucking gently between gasps or when he needed to be quiet. He pressed his body harder into Ford, the bed creaking as he rolled his hips harder, losing whatever pace they had going.

  
"Fu-fuck." Ford moaned out, back arching sharply at the feeling of Lee’s lips on his neck and muffled sounds that were just making it to his ears. He wanted to return the favor. Wanted to turn his head and bite a mark into Lee’s own neck, but that might distract him, which might bring him back to reality, and Ford was so close. So, so close. He couldn't risk Lee pulling away. So instead he wrapped his legs around Lee’s own, pulling them as close together as he could, and settled for moving his hands under Lee’s shirt and digging his nails into the skin beneath. "Come on Lee. Come on. God g-go harder. Fuck! Harder!"

  
Lee groaned as he felt Ford move under him, loved the feeling of Ford writhing under him. He panted against his neck as Ford pulled them together and he grit his teeth, whining out another moan, his grip around his middle tightening. He gasped at the nails digging into his skin and he thrust his hips against Ford harder, harder as he cried out for more. He whimpered and gasped, then wrapped his lips around Ford’s neck again, teeth grazing his skin as he jerked his hips against Ford’s. He was so close- Just a little more and he-he gasped, his hips loosing rhythm and he cried out against Ford’s neck,. Lee yelled Ford’s name, his grip around him tightening as he came harder than he had in awhile.

  
His name on Lee’s lips is what drives him over as his own grip on his brother tightened and his thrusting became erratic. He cussed loudly before biting his lip and riding out his orgasm, one that he had been chasing since he pinned Lee down. When he finally came down from it, gasping and trying to catch his breath, he couldn't help it anymore and turned to bite (lightly, lightly, don't scare him off you yet) and suck at Lee’s neck.

  
Lee whimpered, trying to hold himself up as Ford came too. He was sucking in deep breaths, eventually collapsing onto Ford and then crying out quietly as he bit gently into his neck, in his haze he gasped and pressed his neck against him a little harder. "F-Ford" he whimpered, hands moving to clutch at his shirt again. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it was only supposed to be a kiss, he gasped, gritting his teeth.  
Ford took that as an invitation to bite harder into Lee’s neck, this time just enough to draw blood before pulling back and licking lightly at it, soothing it. "Mmmm~ Lee." He returned, wrapping his arms and legs a little tighter around his brother to keep him in place. This had been perfect. This was how it should have gone the first time. This should be how it always goes.

  
Lee gasped and cried out, gritting his teeth harder. His clutched his hands against Ford, fingers digging into his sides. He felt tears starting to slip out, the dull throb of pain finally bringing back his right mind. He sobbed, weakly trying to get off of Ford but gave up, wrapping his arms back around him. He buried his face against Ford 's shoulder and tried to hold the tears in, taking in shaking gasps to try and calm himself down.

  
Ford smiled when he heard the noises his brother was making and moved to roll them to the side on the bed. He hummed, pressing more kisses into his brother’s neck before stopping to whisper in his ear. "You wanted me to hold you right Lee? You were so good for me I think I can do that for you."

  
Lee took a sharp intake of breath as Ford moved them onto their sides and he shifted his legs a bit, groaning at how slimy he felt. He breathed in deep again at the kisses and let out a shaky breath. He winced at the whisper, furrowing his brows at Ford 's words. That’s right, he did want to cuddle... He shifted his legs again though and whimpered "C-Could We- I shower first- please-" he mumbled.

  
Ford rubbed along with brother’s back, feeling the welts that were growing where his fingers had dug in. "I think...I would like to join you." He said against his neck, pulling his brother closer. He had never showered with his brother, or at least not that he could remember, and he liked the thought of it. But then he remembered that dad would probably be home soon. They had 15, 20 minutes tops. They wouldn't have time. Even so, he wanted to know Lee’s answer, would he let him?

  
Lee winced slightly whenever Ford 's hand went over one of the welts, sighing at the feeling. He went wide eyed at Ford's request. He furrowed his brows and frowned at the thought. He cuddled into him and closed his eyes. "N-No- I-“ he hesitated then thought better of it “...just...just don’t do anything.." he mumbled quietly, assuming Lee would join him no matter what his answer was.

  
Ford smiled and laughed at that before pulling away from Lee. "Go have your shower. You deserve it." He tells him softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Lee’s left cheek, the one Carla had kissed, but he was confident now that he had erased her from tonight in Lee’s memory. "Go on. We can...cuddle when you get back."

  
Lee felt embarrassed as Ford laughed at him and he furrowed his brows, trying to hide away against him further. He relaxed though at Ford 's words, relieved he wouldn’t be joining. He looked back at him as he kissed his cheek and he nodded a little. He closed his eyes briefly and then moved to untangle himself from Ford, whimpering as he felt just how cold his shorts were now. He glanced at Ford again before turning away, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. He felt dirty...he felt wrong, god he felt disgusting. He hugged his arms to himself as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. He got in and quickly undressed, not wanting to look at himself in the mirror. He turned the water on to cold and just stood in it, sighing in defeat.

  
Ford watched him go, a large smile on his face as he did so. He had to admit that Lee looking defeated and upset with himself was probably one of his favorite sights, just below seeing and having him marked up and under him. But he needed to move and clean up, get Lee’s bed back in working order before dad got home. And so with a sigh he got up to work.

  
Lee showered, washing himself up. He felt gross the entire time, not wanting to go back to Ford. They were only supposed to kiss...He stood in the cold spray for a while longer before turning off the spray and getting dressed, then realizing he fucked up and didn’t bring a change of clothing with him. He furrowed his brows at that and wrapped a towel around himself, tossing his dirtied clothing in the hamper. He moved to go back to their room, nervous and hoping Ford would leave him alone long enough for him to get dressed properly.

  
Dad had come home while Lee was showering, slightly drunk but sober enough to ask why Lee was showering at 11. Ford told him that some guy had thrown his soda at Lee at the movies and so he was trying to get it off. It was a good enough story that his dad had believed him and gone off to bed. Ford was certain that him and Lee would be safe at least until the morning came. He hummed contently and slipped back into Lee’s bed, this time with only a pair of boxers on to sleep in. He promised Lee they would cuddle and he fully intended to reward Lee’s good behavior.

  
Once in their room, Lee got dressed properly, ignoring his brother for now as he pulled on clean underwear and then a long sleeved shirt, despite the collar though, the dark purple bruises he was developing around his neck could be seen over it. How the hell was he going to explain hand-shaped bruises to his dad? He frowned at the thought and then glanced over at his brother, hesitating.

  
Ford had been watching his brother with half lidded eyes as he went around getting ready for bed. He waited until Lee looked at him to sit up, letting the bed sheets pull around his hips. "Dad's home but he went to bed. We will be okay until the morning. We can..." His eyes hesitated over the bruises on Lee’s neck "figure out what to do about those later. Maybe I can kiss them away..."

  
Lee swallowed and tugged at his sleeves, trying to hide the bruises there. He watched him sit up and then looked away, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks as Ford looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders a bit to try and hide them. At Ford’s words though he went wide eyed and furrowed his brows before looking away again. "You’ll just make more...." he muttered, looking down at his hands. He didn't move, just kept standing there as he tried not to freak out thinking about what his dad would do if he saw them.

  
Ford studied ford for a moment longer before becoming impatient. "Come here Lee. You wanted me to hold you and so I'm going to. Come. Here."

  
Lee furrowed his brows and looked down again, swallowing. Now he was nervous because of the demand. He was scared Ford would leave even more bruises. He forced himself to move though and he climbed into bed with Ford. He had his eyes everywhere but on his brother as he shifted and turned his back to him, pulling his legs up to his chest.

  
Ford frowned as Lee turned away from him. That wasn't right and that wouldn't do. But he supposed he could make do. He shifted, moving to spoon against Lee, his arms wrapping comfortably around his body and pressing his lips against the back of Lee’s neck. Kissing and mouthing at it lightly.

  
Lee tensed up when Ford wrapped his arms around his middle and he shifted, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Ford 's lips against his neck. He sighed, tilting his head back slightly. He swallowed and tried to ignore the anxiety building in his chest. Dad was passed out in his room, practically the same as him not even being home. He moved his hands to rest on Ford 's arms.

  
Ford smiles as Lee put his hand over his arm. It was a step in the right direction at least. He moved forward to bite at the area he had been kissing before sitting up slightly so he could kiss as the bruises forming on Lee’s neck. "I'm sorry about these Lee. But you pushed me to it. You know you did right? I wouldn't have hurt you like this if you had just listened to me."

  
Lee gasped and winced, turning his head to the side as he arched his back in a small attempt to get away from Ford’s biting. He shrugged his shoulders to make kissing his neck a little harder on Ford. He listened to his words and clenched his eyes shut, taking in a shaking breath. Right, it was his fault... "I…I just- I just want to be normal... Ford..." he mumbled quietly

  
"Normal?" Ford asked softly, continuing to kiss along his neck and then moving to his jaw line once Lee moved his shoulders, making it impossible to get to his neck. "Lee, when have we ever been normal? Normal is boring. This...this is far from boring."

  
Lee looked down, frowning a little and then furrowing his brows, dropping his shoulders and turning his head away the best he could. "I like boring..." he mumbled and swallowed, shifting a little, leaning away from Ford. He didn’t want to cuddle anymore, he didn’t want this anymore.

  
Ford followed after him. He wasn't about to let him go, not yet. "No you wouldn't Lee. You don't even know what boring is." He moved a hand around him, pulling him until he got him on his back. "What do you want Lee? A wife? Carla maybe? A few kids? A nice house? Do you honestly think you would be able to handle that?"

  
Lee whimpered and grabbed Ford’s hands instead of resting his own on his arms. "Yes I do- ah-" he gasped and wiggled a bit, trying to sit back up. Although at his words he looked up at him with wide eyes. He furrowed his brows and reached up, pushing at Ford. "Yes- Yes I could- I do. I want to marry her, I want kids. What do you want? Move in with me and do this to me for the rest of our lives?" he asked, bringing his knees up to try and push Ford away with them.

  
Ford frowned down at his brother before shaking his head. "You don't know what you want Lee. Not really. But that's okay. That why you have me." He moved a hand up to run it through Lee’s hair "To remind you what you really want. What you really need."

  
Lee groaned and turned his head away, frowning "Get off-" He complained, breathing in deep. He hesitated though and remembered just earlier, what happened earlier when he told Ford no. He grit his teeth and turned his head back forward, then moved his knees back down. He moved his hands up to Ford 's shoulders. "How do you know what I want then? You just want me to want this…" he mumbled pitifully.

Ford nuzzled slightly into his brothers arm before turning his attention back to him. "Because I know you, Lee." He explained softly, still slowly running a hand through his brother hair. "You like to pretend you don't want this because you think it's 'bad' or 'abnormal' but the truth is that you love it." He smiles as he trails his hand down Lee’s hair to his neck and chest "you love me touching you and you /hate/ that you love it. If you would just let that go Lee, if you would just let yourself admit this is what you want then this would be so much easier."

Lee grit his teeth and arched his back against Ford‘s touch, wishing he would get off, wishing he would get into his own bed. But his words struck something in him and he swallowed thickly, feeling his chest tighten up. "That’s not-..." he tried to deny it but the words wouldn’t come out. He turned his head back away again, not wanting to look at Ford, not with the way he was looking down at him.

"See, Lee?" Ford smiled, leading down to kiss at his neck again "you know I'm right. You can keep denying if you want, but eventually you will have to come to terms with it." He planted one last kiss on Lee’s neck before moving off of him and laying back down next to him. "Now get some sleep. Dad's not going to be up early, but I'm not going to risk getting caught by sleeping in. Good night."  
Lee frowned at that and looked away, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Ford kiss at his bruises again. He breathed in deep and shifted, then looked over at Ford as he laid down next to him. He frowned at that and glanced away, not wanting to think about what dad would do. He sighed and shifted, laying down next to him. "Alright...goodnight…"

  
Ford was silent for a moment before turning back over and he spooned against Lee again, wrapping his arms around him. He thought about saying one last thing but decided against it quickly enough. It had been an...emotional night for both of them. So perhaps it was best to just sleep. He sighed out deeply before closing his eyes and giving in to exhaustion, something that had always been easier with Lee around.

Lee tensed up as Ford spooned him but he soon relaxed. After a while of just laying there, he was finding himself turning onto his side to face Ford. He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, cuddling into him. He didn’t say anything, didn’t seem to need to. He moved his hand up to his own neck and gently brushed the bruises he had, wincing and breathing out. He swallowed and wrapped that arm back around Ford, cuddling into him more and shut his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. He didn’t want to think any more tonight.

Ford felt Lee turn in his arms and subconsciously tightened him hold until he felt his brother settle back against him. He let out a content sigh, holding Lee close, as he let sleep take him fully.


End file.
